Hello Hogwarts
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Jean and her friend Katie go to the mall, because they heard about a new Harry Potter store opening up, but when they get there it was more then they wanted. Then they run into the Malfoys down Knockturn Alley and all brakes lose. What will happen when th
1. Harry Potter WantToBe's

:: I don't own any Harry Potter things, well at least not from the story. I own a lot of HP things; like all five books, blankets, folders, mags, cards, dolls, legos, and hell of a lot more that I can't really remember at the moment. But anywhoo, R&R and tell me what you think ^_^ JM::  
  
*****  
  
1. Harry Potter want-to-be's  
  
"Whoa sweet." Jean grinned as the commercial for a new Harry Potter store at the U.P. mall ended and a new one came on. "Where's my phone?" She questioned as she looked around and found her Harry Potter phone (No I don't really have a HP phone, I don't even think they made one)  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi is Katie there?" Jean asked.  
  
"This is she." Katie answered.  
  
"Girl, don't make any plans this Saturday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just seen a commercial for a new Harry Potter store at U.P. and were going."  
  
"Cool?" Katie replied, almost screamed it. "I'll be ready."  
  
And with that the two friends hung up and started gathering money here and there all week, until that Saturday came around. Jean picked up Katie around 10:15 a.m. and left for the U. P. Mall.  
  
"Now where in the hell is that damn thing?" Jean questioned as she and Katie walked into the mall and started to look around.  
  
They started to see thousands of little kids dressed up like Harry Potter charters and followed them around a corner into the west wing.  
  
Jean and Katie stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws dropped straight to the floor, for there wasn't a store, but the whole west wing was made up like Diagon Alley.  
  
To there left was Gringotts, which was a huge ass ATM machine, just down for that was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Across for there was Quality Quidditch Supplies. Owl Emparium to their right and next to that was Gambol & Japers Wizardry Joke Shop. A few more, but the one they were looking for was at the end of the wing; Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B. C.  
  
Jean and Katie walked into Gringotts. The guy outside was dressed up like a goblin gave them a list of things they could buy.  
  
"Whoa his costume looks way too real." Jean said as she and Katie left Gingotts.  
  
"I know that makeup looks almost real." Katie replied.  
  
They walked out and looked around.  
  
"So where to first?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ollivander's!." They said together with a stupid grin on their faces..  
  
They walked down to the end of the fake Diagon Alley to Ollivander's. On the way down Jean could have sworn she seen a couple of kids about their age, looking like Ron, Harry and Hermione walk into the Quidditch store, but she didn't think twice. There were a lot of people dressed up.  
  
They walked into Ollivander's and walked over to the desk. They jumped a little as the guy slammed his ladder to a stop and he headed to them.  
  
"Let's see." He said as he stepped behind his desk.  
  
He looked over to Jean and walked into the back. A minute or so later he came back with a black rectangle box. He opened the box and pulled out a wand and handed it to Jean.  
  
"Here try this one."  
  
Jean looked at him in puzzlement, but took the wand anyway.  
  
"You know, you look a lot like the Mr. Ollivander from the movie?" Jean said.  
  
He gave her a smile and back away behind his desk. Jean thought it would be fun to acted like the wand was really and gave it a wave. (Very bad move) Jean was shot back as she waved the wand and a very big boom came out of it. '  
  
"WHOA? WARN ME NEXT TIME!!!!!" Jean screamed over to the guy, who came running over to her and grabbed the wand away.  
  
Katie helped her friend to her feet and Jean looked over to the wall, which wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Um..mister...what in the bloody hell just happen?" Jean yelled as she walked over to his desk. "There is no way I could have done that. I mean this stuff isn't..real...is it?" Jean finished looked dead at him.  
  
"Well yes it is, here try this one." He said handing her another wand.  
  
Katie just looked at him, then to Jean and ran back behind the desk with the guy.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Jean snapped and took the wand from the guy.  
  
Nothing bad happened, just some bright light and music.  
  
"Whatever." Jean muttered as she laid the wand on the desk.  
  
Katie was next, but thankfully the only thing she did was blow some things off the shevles.  
  
They bought the wands and left. Jean and Katie realized that at some point the wall was replaced.  
  
"Ok now this is just tooooooo weird." Katie choked out as she looked around.  
  
"Um, is it just me or is that who I think it is?" Jean choked, looking straight ahead at a very tall, very big man walking towards them.  
  
"Uh..duh...un..um...duh..um...uh.." Katie stuttered as she looked to who Jean was talking about.  
  
They stood there like to rocks, just looking at the very tall, very big man, whom about a minute of them staring at him, finally noticed the girls and walked over to them.  
  
"Ah I was wondering when you two were going to get out of there. I want you to meet." He stopped and looked behind them, no one there. He turned back to Jean and Katie a little red in the cheeks. "I guess I must of lost him. Probably found Ron and Herminoe. Follow me, we can go find him." He said and turned around, but stopped and looked back at the girls. "I almost forgot to tell you who I am. I'm.."  
  
"We know who you are, Hagrid." Katie replied.  
  
Hagrid looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Long story, Hagrid." Jean said and his puzzlement went to confusion, but shook his head and started walking.  
  
"Whoa this is getting way to weird." Katie muttered in Jean's ear and she nodded in agreement.  
  
****  
  
:: There you go the first chapter and my only Harry Potter story that I'm going to put up, well maybe not if I can find the others. :: 


	2. A Stroll Down a Dark Alley

:: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed them, and thanks for the helpful tips I'll keep them in mind.  
  
This is going to take a while so here goes (takes very, very deep breath)  
  
Thanks you,  
  
disneyluver,  
  
gingerbread,  
  
wanderingwolf,  
  
LighthouseStripes,  
  
kaite,  
  
ginnygal189,  
  
Suzaku24,  
  
Queen Cai,  
  
MiZzMaLf0y,  
  
Tobias Carter,  
  
Tristen-Potter,  
  
star estrella,  
  
and imran.  
  
For all your reviews.  
  
I normally read and review to people who've did mine, but since there are so many of you, it will take me a while. So if you haven't heard from me, don't worry you will.  
  
Plus this is my one story, Emiko and I have different stories and sometimes we crossover into the stories. So anywhoo talk to you next chap. Jean McNeice. ::  
  
****  
  
2. A stroll down a Dark Alley.  
  
Jean and Katie had to jog to keep up with Hagrid as he went looking for of course Harry Potter.  
  
They walked up and down the alley for what seemed like forever, until they finally found them, coming out of the Quidditch store (duh) the only place they didn't look.  
  
"Ah Harry there you are. I've been looking for ya. I want you to meet.." He turned around and they were gone. "Now where did they go? They were right behind me just a second ago." Hagrid finished scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Where they were, was somewhere they didn't want to be. They were in a dark alley, somehow they got lost following Hagrid and somehow found themselves in Knockturn Alley. They walked down the alley, scared to death and worried. Worried that they might meet up with someone who is worst then Voldemort, well at least to them. That person was Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Jr. they could handle, but his father was a different story. But of course like all bad this, they get worse and for them it did. The were walking past Borgin and Burkes when the doors opened and 'they' walked out.  
  
"Oh look father, two lost muggles. Wonder how the got in?" Malfoy Jr. smirked as the girls slowly walked by.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks, turned around and look dead straight at him.  
  
"Oh you did NOT just call us muggles?" Jean and Katie screamed at him.  
  
"And what if I did?" He snapped taking a step or two closer to his father.  
  
"Because if you did, then I'll just have to kick your ass straight to Jupiter, Malfoy." Jean said walking over to him, but stopped as the stench of rotten 'pure-blood' was too much to handle.  
  
He looked at them and was going to reply, but his father beat him to it.  
  
"Come Draco no need to waste anymore of our time on them. They're not worth it." He finished pushing his son down the alley.  
  
"Oh that's right, just ran away like a big baby. Just you wait until we get to Hogwarts, then you'll be sorry that you called us muggles, you.you..you stupid muggle." Katie yelled after him.  
  
He shot around and just glared at her, then started to run towards her, as the words 'stupid muggle' left her mouth.  
  
Jean watched as she took off like a jackrabbit as Malfoy started after her. Jean looked back and started after them, for Lucius had started after his son and well yeah he scared the shit out of her.  
  
"KATIE WAIT UP!!!!!" Jean screamed after her friend.  
  
They ran around Knockturn Alley for about five minutes until they lost the Malfoys, but started to run again when they realized that they didn't lose them.  
  
Thankfully they ran right back into Diagon Alley and ran right into Hagrid and the others.  
  
"How did you two get in there?" He asked as he spotted them running out.  
  
"No.time...to ..talk...have..to ...run...Mal..foy...and...his..fat..her. .rig...ght..be.hi.nd...us." Jean replied totally out of breath as she and Katie ran behind Hagrid.  
  
Jean looked at her friend and after she caught her breath hit Katie on the arm.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Katie snapped, hitting Jean back.  
  
"That was for getting us lost." Jean hit her again even harder this time. "And that was for calling Malfoy a stupid muggle and making him chase us all around Knockturn Alley, you dumbnut." Jean stopped and started to chuckle. "Even though it was pretty funny when you called him that and when he started chasing us. Plus when we turned the corner and he fell on his ass." Jean stopped as Hagrid moved.  
  
They looked to see why and it was because Malfoy Jr. and Lucius almost grabbed her out from behind Hagrid.  
  
"Hey, hey leave them alone, they're Americans they don't know what they were saying." Hagrid said holding Malfoy Jr. back.  
  
"Um Hagrid?" Jean spoke up, but stopped when Hagrid shot her a 'don't even say it' look. Jean stepped back and muttered over to Katie. "Ok, we might be from America, but we know what a muggle means, for bloody sakes." Katie started to laugh at what she heard and finally busted out.  
  
"Shut up you, you Mudblood." Malfoy snapped at Katie, who ran for him, but Jean bet her to it.  
  
Jean would have jumped him, if she wasn't been held back by none other them Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
  
"Let me go, I want to rip his head off for calling her that, when he knows fully damn well that she's not." Jean screamed at them.  
  
"Hey, hey Jean watch your language." Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, I lose control when I get mad." Jean snapped, but backed away so he wouldn't hit her or something. "Let's go, I'm tried of looking at his ugly face." She replied and Katie started cracking up again. Jean turned around to Malfoy. "This is so not over, just you wait until we get to Hogwarts." She finished walking away from him madder then a hornet.  
  
****  
  
::Short I know, but it gets to the point ^_^ JM:: 


	3. Bad Vibes and New Guys

:: Thanks for the reviews I really love it ^_^ and I'm going to put up the next few chaps for ya so enjoy and I don't own HP people, just the others.  
  
*****  
  
3. Bad Vibes and New Guys.  
  
Jean was half way through the alley when; Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hagrid finally caught up with her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Oh, well somehow Kate and I lost you and found ourselves down Knockturn Alley. That was when we past Borgin and Burken and Malfoy and his father walked out. Malfoy spotted Katie and I and called us muggles. Katie and I would of jumped him if Lucius wasn't there. Lucius said something to Malfoy and walked away. Katie screamed at them and called them a stupid muggle. That was when he started to chase us up and down Knockturn Alley. I ran after her because I'm a little afraid of Lucius. Malfoy I can handle, but his father is a different story." Jean answered.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Katie and started to crack up.  
  
"Y-you called him a muggle?" Ron said in between laughs.  
  
"You shouldn't of Katie. Saying that kind of thing in Knockturn Alley well get you into trouble and to a Malfoy? I'm surprised Lucius didn't kill you two for calling his son that?" Hagrid boomed making Katie and Jean jump, they forgot that he was still with them.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, but it just slipped out." Katie said not looking up at him.  
  
"It's ok, look I have to leave you, I'll see you all at Hogwarts." Hagrid finished and walked away.  
  
"So where're we going?" Jean asked as they walked through Diagon Alley.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts." Ron answered.  
  
"Cool." Jean grinned as they walked towards the store.  
  
***  
  
After they got everything they needed for their year at Hogwarts, they all stayed of course the Leaky Cauldron and when September came around they all went to the London Train Station (::sorry I forgot the stations name, I haven't found my books::) Jean drove them there, with the help from Hermione's parents. Then they walked to Platform 9 and ¾ to the Hogwarts Express (:: He, he I know I got that right, I mean I have both movies ^_^:::)  
  
On the way there, they ran into Malfoy. He, Katie, Ron, Harry and Jean almost got into it, but of course Hermione stopped them. That wasn't what was bugging Jean, there was something wrong. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she could feel it in the air. There was something evil coming and she's afraid of who she thinks it is.  
  
"Jean what's wrong?" Harry asked, about halfway there. "You're not being so talkative."  
  
Jean looked at him and the feeling sky rocketed.  
  
"Harry has your scar been hurting?" She asked ignoring the glances from Ron, Hermione and Katie as the shot their head towards she, when she said the words 'scar and hurting.'  
  
"N-no it hasn't, wh-why?" Harry stuttered, not looking at them either.  
  
Jean could tell he was hiding something and she knew what that something was.  
  
"Oh no biggy, it's just that I'm starting to get a really bad vibe the closer we get to Hogwarts." Jean said turning to the window and the feeling went away a little.  
  
"How long has this been happening?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Even since we left London. The feeling gets stronger the closer to Hogwarts. I think something really bad might happen." Jean looked over at Harry. "So Har-ry-y." The pain was so verse that she feel off her seat and curled up into a little ball screaming.  
  
"JEAN...JEAN.....WHAT'S WRONG.......JEAN....JEAN.......?"  
  
She could her friends calling her, but she couldn't answer them, the pain was too much for her to handle. She had to get ou to there, away from Harry. She gathered what she had left of her strength and pulled herself to the door. She couldn't move. She was too weak to pull herself. Jean looked up to the door, when it went flying open and a man ran in and pulled her out.  
  
He lifted her up and carried her to the next compartment. He gently laid her on the seat and sat on the end, by her feet.  
  
Before she fainted, she looked up at him; he had wavy long black hair, baby blue eyes, and a light tan and drop-dead-gorgeous.  
  
****  
  
::Sorry for the cliffy, but I have to get to bed. I really hate school, but then again if I really did go to Hogwarts I bet I would really love it. Well besides the fact that Kate and I would probable get into so much trouble that they would have to kick us out of Slytherin and make a new house just for us ^_^ JM :: 


	4. Hello Hogwarts

:: Hey everyone, sorry about not getting this up sooner, I just have been so busy that I forget. I was asked by LighthouseStripes to get a charter description of my charters, so here goes.  
  
Jean (me) Age: 17 Height: 5,3 - 5.5 Weight: yeah right Hair color/length: Black, Green and only about an inch in length Eyes: Ocean Blue, but red when very pissed off. Attitude: You know, or if you don't, just piss her off Clothes: Anything that fits, but prefers L size tees and blue, blue jeans  
  
Katie. Age: 16 Height: 5,5 - 5,6 Weight: I don't know Hair color/ length: Sandy Blonde and down to her shoulders. Eyes: Changes with mood Attitude: Similar to Jean's, but a little more mellow. Clothes: Anything that fits, but prefers M size tees and light blue jeans  
  
So there you go, I'll have another person and if you want I could tell you more. So if you want me to R&R and tell me. By for now JM::  
  
*****  
  
4. Hello Hogwarts ^_^.  
  
Jean woke up to the sounds of people around her and she realized that she was in a hospital. She opened her eyes to see Katie and Hermione at the end to her bed talking to Madam Pomfrey something, but she couldn't really make out what they were saying. Some time later Pomfrey looked over to her.  
  
"Oh finally she's awake." Pomfrey said walking away from Katie and Hermione over to Jean. "How you feeling dear?"  
  
Jean looked up at her and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot. I put a quit spell on you, because you were screaming so loudly that you could have been heard clear down to the dungeons...Here." She pointed her wand at Jean and her voice came back.  
  
"W-what h-happened?" Jean choked out.  
  
"Well we don't really know Miss O' Riley (Sorry McNeice just didn't sound right so I changed it to my screen name on Harry Potter.com Jean O' Riley) it seems that the reason you fainted was because your body was exposed to extreme pain. We don't know why?" Pomfrey said walking away from Jean.  
  
Just then the door opened and Ron, Harry and to Jean's surprise Dumbledore walked in and over to Jean's bedside. "Poopy how is she?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She's fine Headmaster, I was just about to release her." Pomfrey looked from Dumbledore to Jean and finished. "You can go when you're ready."  
  
She pushed the others away as Jean got up and got herself ready, then she walked out of the ward and found Katie and Hermione.  
  
"Come on I'm starving." Jean said to them and they nodded.  
  
"How you feeling?" Hermione asked as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm feeling a little sick, but I can mange." Jean answered.  
  
"This isn't normal." Katie added.  
  
"Yeah I know, like I said it started when we got on the train and the closer we got the more it killed. But before I fainted, it got worse when I looked at Harry. "Jean paused as they opened the doors to the Great hall. "Oh and by the way who was that.."? Jean trailed off as she looked at the staff table and stopped to the guy from the train, who was sitting and talking to Professor Snape.  
  
"Jean? Jean?" Hello?" Katie asked snapping her fingers in front of her friends face, and then looked to see what if was she was looking at. "Whoa hello, check out the new teacher.. Damn he's cute. Hey wait isn't that the same guy from the train?" Katie questioned a little confused.  
  
Hermione walked beside Katie and looked at what she was looking at.  
  
"I think so, but if you think he's cute, you should have been here a couple of years ago, when a guy with the name of Gilderoy Lockhart was here." Hermione finished looking at then with glassy eyes.  
  
Katie and Jean both looked at her with discussed.  
  
"What? What? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"UHUE, LOCKHART? EKEH." They both said, sticking their fingers in their mouths as if to throw up.  
  
Then they walked away from Hermione laughing their heads off.  
  
They were halfway to the Gryffindor table when Hermione caught up with them. Jean looked at her and just shook her head.  
  
"Lockhart?" Jean said in discuss.  
  
Katie and Jean sat down next to Ron and Harry as Hermione sat down across from them, next to Ginny. Jean looked over to the staff table and just grinned, she sat in a very good seat, because she could see the new teacher.  
  
"Hey Harry, un who is the new teacher?"  
  
"Huhdon'tknow."  
  
"Man I so pity him, you know Katie." Jean turned Katie next to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he has to sit next to Snape." Jean pointed at Snape, who wasn't there." Uh where did Snape go?"  
  
****  
  
::R&R JM ^_^:: 


	5. Enter Sella Strider

:: Hey thanks for the reviews, ^_^ I love it. Well I have to go my damn SRT teacher is bitching at me again. So by and I don't own Hp just the others and Katie owns Sella, but the last name is mine. JM::  
  
****  
  
5. Enter Sella Strider.  
  
A black figuer stopped right in front of Jean, blocking her view of the staff table and the new teacher.  
  
"Hey You Move!!!!" Jean yelled at eh person in front of her, then looked up and started to stutter. "Um..duh...um..duh..s-sorry...P-P-Professor." Jean stuttered in horror, for the person she yelled was non-other then Snape.  
  
He was glaring down at Jean and Katie, giving them the worst death glare in Hogwarts history.  
  
"Miss O' Riley, Miss Holdread, I would like to have a word with you two. Meet me in my office after the feast." Snape replied turning on his heel and walked back to his seat.  
  
Jean looked over to Katie; she had the same horrid look that Jean had.  
  
"What the hell did you have to yell at him for?" Katie screamed in Jean's ear.  
  
"Ow my ear, I didn't know it was him.  
  
"Let's just hope that he doesn't expellee us for you yelling at him."  
  
"Kate, you and I both know that Dumbledore would never let him do that."  
  
"Well let's just hope your right."  
  
"Greeting, greeting everyone, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to tell you that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Strider to Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone clapped and then slowly died down and then Dumbledore started again.  
  
"This year there will be a double team for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it seems that Professor Strider's partner is running a little la- " Dumbledore was cut off as the doors flew open and a tall, black haired woman walked in and walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Headmaster, but I caught a head wind as I left London." She looked from Dumbledore, down the table and stopped at Snape and Strider.  
  
They looked up from their plates to her, Strider gave her a sweet smile, but Snape looked up and had look of pure horror. He shot up out of his seat and started for the back of the room, but stopped as the woman ran around the table and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Everyone; students and teachers jaws dropped straight to the floor. "How's my little brother doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine Sella." Snape answered as he pushed the woman off of him.  
  
She walked over to Strider and gave him a hug, then walked back over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to announce that the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had arrived. This is Professor Strider.  
  
"Oh just use my first name, Professor Sella sounds a whole lot better, plus it'll keep people from getting us confused.  
  
Everyone clapped as Sella walked over to Snape and Strider and Strider got her a chair for her to sit in between him and Snape.  
  
Jean looked over at Katie and asked.  
  
"Um Katie, am I hearing things or did she just call Snape 'Little Brother'?"  
  
"I heard it too, how about you guys?" Katie asked the others.  
  
They nodded they heads yes.  
  
"Yeah we heard it." Harry replied.  
  
"But wait, if she's Snape sister, then why does she have Strider's last name?" Jean asked totally confused.  
  
"I don't know?" Katie said shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe their married?"  
  
"Married? Damn it." Jean finished depressed.  
  
The rest of the feast was totally degrading. They ate, talked and after that Katie and Jean started towards Snape's office, where ever that was. You see they never knew the way there and had gotten themselves lost in the dungeons.  
  
"Um Katie do you remember where it was at?" Jean asked as they walked down the dark corridor.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shit."  
  
They continued to walk around in a circle for about five minutes before running into Strider.  
  
"oh sorry Professor." Katie said blushing.  
  
"Where are you two heading? If I remember right aren't you two in Gryffindor?"  
  
"We um.we um.where...l-look-ing fo-for P-Prof-essor Snape's o-off-ice." Jean stuttered out.  
  
"Oh I'm, going there right now." Strider said with a sweet smile, that made Jean weak in the knees.  
  
He walked past them and they followed, after Katie pulled Jean from the spot that she was standing in like a statue. They turned a corner and walked down the corridor, then stopped a minute or two later at a door that opened up and they walked in.  
  
"See I told you this was it." Katie said.  
  
"Oh whatever Katie." Jean looked behind Katie to see Snape's sister Sella walking towards them.  
  
"Is that Professor Snape's office?" She asked Jean, pointing to the door that she was about to walk through.  
  
Jean nodded and walked in. Jean looked around to see Snape, Strider and then Sella.  
  
Snape sat down and the other two stood on either side of him. Snape looked up at Jean and Katie and they got a cold chill down their spins. 


	6. Slytherin Fuedes

::Sorry I missed spelled expel my stupid spell check didn't check it. And I don't own HP just the others and Katie own Sella  
  
*****  
  
6. Slytherin fuses.  
  
"Miss Holdread, Miss O' Riley. It has come to my attention that you two were sitting at the wrong table during the feast."  
  
Jean looked at him more confused then ever, then a moment later of silence Jean finally choked something out.  
  
"We-we were?"  
  
"Yes you were. It seems to me that you two were sitting at the Gryffindor table when you're in Slytherin, which if you didn't know is MY HOUSE!!!!!" Snape screamed making Katie and Jean jump, to our surprise so did Sella and Strider.  
  
"Oh come on Sevs, they didn't know, just leave them alone. It's been a very long day for all of us." Sella said to Snape, who never took his eyes off of them, but his grin was gone.  
  
Jean looked up at Sella; she gave Jean a soft smile and walked away from the guys and over to Jean and Katie.  
  
"Come girls, I'll show you two to your dorms." Sella finished  
  
Katie and Jean got up and followed her to the Slytherin commons room, but not before Snape gave them, his infamous death glare and then turned to Strider.  
  
There were about 10 to 15 Slytherins in the commons room when they walked in. They walked fast behind Sella trying to avoid the eyes of the cruises students, but they didn't get far. For sitting on the black leather couch was the last person they wanted to meet in the very wrong place at the very wrong time.  
  
"What are you two doing here?..Get out! Mudbloods!"  
  
The three of them stopped and turned around.  
  
"You love saying that, don't you Malfoy?" Jean snapped.  
  
"I'm getting so tied of you calling us that Malfoy, you damn muggle." Katie snapped and he shot her a nasty look and was about to speak, but Sella stopped him.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Malfoy. Miss Holdread and Miss O' Riley just found out that they're in Slytherin, now if you could just leave them alone and stop calling people Mudblood, or I'll start calling you that good night." Sella said to Malfoy, who shot her a nasty glare then walked away.  
  
"Thanks Professor. Malfoy is always like that." Jean said to Sella, watching Malfoy walk off.  
  
"Yeah I know, I went to school with his father." Sella replied grinning ear to ear. "Oh we so pity you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The three of them started to laugh as they started back for the dorms.  
  
The next morning they woke up, got dressed and walked up to the Great Hall, to brake the news to their friends. They walked in and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running over to them.  
  
"What did Snape want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Snape wanted to tell us that we were sittin at the wrong table." Jean answered.  
  
"Wrong table, what do you mean wrong table?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"What she mean is that we're not in Gryffindor." Katie said.  
  
"If you're not in Gryffindor, then what house our you two in?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
"Well Potter."  
  
They turned around to Malfoy and his two goons behind them.  
  
"They're in Slytherin." Malfoy said grinning ear to ear at the shocked looks on Harry's and the other's faces.  
  
"S-S-Slytherin?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes, yeah." Katie said rolling her eyes, making Jean start chuckling a little.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood."  
  
Jean looked at him with fire in her eyes and her fists in balls.  
  
"That is getting so old Malfoy." Jean yelled running at him, but Harry and Ron held her back. "Let go of me, I'm sick of his mouth."  
  
Jean calmed down as she looked away from Malfoy and up at Sella and Strider.  
  
"Um Professor, I was wondering if we have to sit with our houses? Because as you can see Katie and I don't get along to well with Malfoy and well just until this dies down. Could we sit with out friends?" Jean asked them hoping that they would say yes, but she knew that they were going to say no.  
  
Sella looked from Jean to Malfoy, to Katie and then back to Jean.  
  
"I don't think I can do that? But I know someone who could." She finished walking past Katie and Jean to the staff table, to Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy was backing away very slowly out of the Great Hall, but Strider seen this and stopped him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going. If I'm not mistaken this involves you too, right?" Strider said looking dead at Malfoy, who started to shake.  
  
Malfoy jus nodded as Strider grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him after Sella and the girls. 


	7. Slytherin Or Gryffindor?

:: Thanks Suzaku24 for the reviews and I'll keep that in mind, well I have to go see ya and I don't own Harry Potter just Katie, Jean, and Strider, but Kate owns Sella. JM::  
  
****  
  
7. Slytherin Or Gryffindor?  
  
Katie, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jean started laughing their heads off as they walked through the Great Hall to the staff table. They were still laughing when they got up there. Malfoy just looked at them, more pissed then ever. They stopped laughing as Dumbledore started to talk.  
  
"Now what is this all about Sella?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well Headmaster, it seems that there is some feuding between house members." Sella answered and continued. "Miss. Holdread and Miss. O' Riley are fighting with Mr. Malfoy. It seems that Mr. Malfoy keeps calls the girls....Mudbloods. Even after I told him to stop." Sella said to Dumbledore, who looked from her, but shot down to Malfoy when he heard the word 'Mudblood.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you know better then that. Don't let me hear from anyone that you called them, Miss. Granger or anyone else that again or I'll will expel you."  
  
Malfoy just glared up at Dumbledore, daring him to try.  
  
Katie, Ron and Jean started cracking up, but stopped after they caught Dumbledore's eye.  
  
"Sorry." They muttered.  
  
"Also Headmaster, Miss. Holdread and Miss. O' Riley were wondering, if it was ok if you of course if they could stay and eat with their friends." Sella looked at Katie and Jean, "Which if I'm not mistaken are Gryffindors?"  
  
Katie and Jean nodded and looked up at Dumbledore, hoping against all that he would say yes.  
  
"Stay with them until this is over?" She finished turning back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well this really isn't procedure...but just until this is secedes, then you go right back to the Slytherin dorms and table"  
  
Jean looked at Katie, she looked at Jean and they got the biggest ear to ear grin in their lives. They sat with Harry and them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast they had Transfigurations, and then Potions. After lunch they had Charms and finally the class they were waiting for Defense Against the Dark Arts (Which of course for now on is going to be call D.A.D.A. I found that on a Harry Potter website last year and was using it ever since.)  
  
Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Jean walked into the D.A.D.A. room and sat down. Neither strider nor Sella were in the room when they sat, but then the bell rang and they still hadn't come.  
  
"Ok now this is weird. Where are they, it's not like a teacher to be late to their own class?" Jean said still looking around the room.  
  
About five minutes later the door flew open and Sella and Strider walked in.  
  
"Sorry we're late class. But Professor Snape and I were having a little sibling disagreement." Sella said as she walked over to her desk and slammed her bags on the desk, making everyone even Strider jump.  
  
****  
  
::Yeah it's short and I know another cliffy, but I guess I like them, it keeps my readers wanting more ^_____^. I know I bad, but hey you're still reading it, so I have to be do something right, right? Well got to go, see ya JM:: 


	8. Band and Bored

:: Thanks you all for the reviews and I'll keep that in mind. The Buffy fan ZombieGurl98 asked why didn't Jean and Katie get sorted? Well the answer to that is..I don't know. I just thought since they were 17 and 16 that they wouldn't have to be sorted, plus the fact that Katie and I were already sorted. You see we went to Harry Potter.com and got sorted into Slytherin. Which of course I have more pride outside of my stories then I do inside. As you will find out in my other stories, that is if I can find them. But here is what basically happens. I fall for both Harry and Malfoy, hey it's not my fault I have a very bad habit of falling for badass blondes. I mean what Slytherin girl could resist Draco Malfoy. It's Katie that's the weird one. I don't know if it's in this story, but Katie falls for Lucius's eyes and hair, now that's weird. All well if it's in here I'll let you know. Oh and Suzaku24 you'll find out more about Sella and Snape later on so just be patient.  
  
Plus the fact that I'm sorry for the long delay, it's just I sort of forgot to type over the weekend. I mean well I did have a Halloween Party to host and then get ready for my birthday which of course is today ^_______^ Yeh I'm 18 what a joy it is to get away from the folks and just me myself. JM::  
  
****  
  
8. Band and bored.  
  
The rest of the month was like that in D.A.D.A. Then the day before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was just around the corner.  
  
Katie and Jean got into a little fight with but of course Malfoy in Potion class. Katie and Jean were trying to make a potion that they couldn't even say. They got paired up with Malfoy, Snape did it on purpose, because not even a second into making the Potion. Malfoy told them to shut up and made us do all the work. Then they told him to shut up, he threw the potion at Jean, and making her mouth disappear. Katie threw it at him with the same thing, but before Malfoy could do anything again, Snape ran over to them and took them to the hospital ward.  
  
Pomfrey touched the spot where their lips were to be and brought their mouths back.  
  
Snape asked Malfoy what happened.  
  
"Well sir Jean and Katie were fooling around with the potions and I tried to stop them, but when I did they got mad and threw the potion in my face."  
  
"Wha." Snape stopped Jean and Katie from saying anything. They tried to tell him that didn't happen, but he didn't even turn to them.  
  
"Well, well, well with this little misshape. Since you both are still in my house I will give you your punishment." Snape replied and he got that look in his eye, that made Jean and Katie, just want to find a rock and hide under. "You are not aloud anywhere near the village. Under stand?" Snape smirked and left the ward.  
  
Jean and Katie sat back into their chairs, dumbfounded and confused.  
  
"Can he do that?" Jean asked.  
  
"He just did." Malfoy grinned and followed after Snape.  
  
****  
  
So on that Sunday Jean and Katie said good-by to their friends, but not before they snatched Harry's cloak and map.  
  
They walked back to the Gryffindor common room and 'turned on' the map.  
  
Jean laid it out on the table and looked it over.  
  
"Ok..Flinch (sorry I can't read my own handwriting I know I spelled his name wrong) and his cat are outside. Dumbledore and McGonagall are in their offices'. Peeves is in the dungeons and.." Jean stopped as she seen something that didn't make any since at all. "Hey Kate look at this." Jean yelled over to Katie, who walked over to her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." Jean pointed down on the three objects that were in Sella's office, which happened to be right next to the witch statue." Why are Snape and Strider in Sella's office?"  
  
"Huhdon'tknow!"  
  
"I know how we can find out." Jean looked up at Katie with a devilish grin. "Come on grab the cloak." Jean finished as she rolled up the map and started out of the commons room.  
  
Katie ran over to her seat and grabbed Harry's cloak. She followed Jean out of the commons room and threw it over the both of them.  
  
They started down the stairs and finally got to the witch statue. They looked over to the room next to it and realized that the door was open. They walked over to it and looked inside. The crack in the door was just big enough for both of them to look through, so still under the cloak they started to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Oh come an Sal, It's not that bad." Sella said to Strider who was sitting down on one of her love seats. Sella was holding up a black goblet that had smoke flowing out of it. She was trying to get Strider to drink it. "Here take it, Sevs is a good potion maker, that is when he isn't blowing stuff up." Sella finished rolling her eyes at Stride, who a gave a little chuckle, but didn't take the goblet.  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like dad. Sel. I was 3 when I blew up the house. I hadn't blown up anything since then. " Snape snapped at Sella, who got up, laid the goblet next to Strider, who of course moved away from it, and she walked over to Snape.  
  
Oh that's a lie, remember Blackie?' Sella said to Snape, who just at there looking at her. "Remember what you did to her?' Sella finished looking dead into his eyes.  
  
"Blackie? You mean all these years, when I thought I did it. When it was really you Sevs?" Strider whined.  
  
"Yes it was, look sorry about that I didn't mean it." Snape said.  
  
"Man I loved that cat." Strider replied.  
  
"Me too, brother, me too." Sella added as she looked at Strider.  
  
Katie and Jean looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Did she just call Strider brother?" Jean whispered to Katie.  
  
"Yes she did." Katie whispered back, looking back into the room.  
  
Snape got up from his seat and started to walk away from Sella and Strider. Who were hugging and what it looked like they had started to cry. Snape walked over to the door. 


	9. Hum ButterBeer

:: Hey all I got a request for the Harry Potter site and well here it is (www.harrypotter.com) it will take you right to the site. It's the official Harry Potter for the movies. Oh and I don't own HP just the others well all but Sella::  
  
*****  
  
9. Ughm ButterBeer ^_^.  
  
Katie and Jean slowly stepped back away from the door and got ready to run, but Snape didn't open the door just stood by it and he started to mutter about something. The girls slowly walked back to the door and started to over hear what Snape was muttering about.  
  
"I can not believe I'm related to them. Why did mother have triples? Just I would have been fine, but yet it probably wouldn't have been me. Just Sella and Strider." Snape spat out their names under his breath and just glared at the wall. "Sella this Strider that, but so they give a rats ass about poor little Serverus (Did I spell that right, like I said before I can't read my own handwriting.) And yet they wondered shy I turned out the way I did? Sella, the oldest and best. Strider with his looks and spells. What about me always them, never me. Curse the day I or should I say the day we were born." Snape finished, what it looked like to Jean and Katie, he was on the point of crying his eyes out.  
  
The without warning Snape ran to the door and pushed it open, almost knocking down Jean and Katie. They looked up and watched him ran down the corridor and towards the dungeons.  
  
A couple of seconds later Sella and Strider burst through the door and ran after him. Once they were out of sight Jean threw the cloak off and opened the path to Hogsmeade. Jean let Katie in first and then she followed.  
  
"Lumos." Jean whispered and a light came out of her wand. "Did I hear right? Did Snape just say he was related to them?' She asked Katie.  
  
"I thin what he meant was that Sella and Strider are married." Katie answered as she started down the corridor.  
  
Jean stopped and then ran after her friend.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought, but Snape said something about the three of them being triplets or something."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well I guess what I mean is that I think Sella, Strider and Snape are brothers and sister."  
  
"Maybe? But let's talk about this later, we have to hurry before Harry leaves us." Katie finished running down the corridor, then turned around and ran back to Jean.  
  
"Scared of the dark?"  
  
"He, he, he, he that's not funny Jean."  
  
They started down the tunnel for what seemed like forever, until finally it stopped. Jean lifted the door and looked around, no one there.  
  
Jean helped Katie out and they put the cloak back on and walked up the stairs.  
  
They walked into the front of the store and their hearts sank as they didn't see Harry anywhere.  
  
"Shit, he left, where in the bloody hell could he be?" Jean asked totally confused, she looked over at Katie, she was just as confused as Jean.  
  
"Huhdon'tknow, where he got off to, but let's go before someone comes back." Katie added.  
  
Jean nodded her head and looked around, then took off the cloak.  
  
They walked out of the store and started down towards The Three Broomsticks.  
  
A couple of minutes later they finally opened the door and looked around. There in the corner he was sitting drinking butterbeer. Harry looked up and spotted them and waved them over.  
  
"What took you? I was waiting for almost a half an hour for you two." Harry said as they sat down on either side of him.  
  
"Sorry Harry, we got sidetracked on the way here. We past by Sella's office and found out a lot of things that we shouldn't of." Jean replied.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well one thing we found out that Sella, Strider and Snape are all siblings." Katie answered.  
  
"Whoa. Are you sure?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah." Jean answered and jumped as the waitress laid a mug of butterbeer in front of her.  
  
"That's weird, because they act nothing alike." Harry added.  
  
"Yeah I know." Katie replied.  
  
Harry looked at the door behind us and a horrid face appear.  
  
"Oh crap, here put this back on." Harry whispered as he gave them back his cloak.  
  
Jean threw it over her and then they stood up and walked behind Harry.  
  
Jean looked towards the door to see Sella, Strider and Snape stop and look around.  
  
The trio spotted Harry and them and started walking over, to their surprise so did Snape.  
  
"Good day Potter." Sella said as she stopped in front of him. "How are you? "  
  
"I'm fine." Harry replied.  
  
"Where are your two friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" Strider asked.  
  
"Oh Ron and Hermione went shopping for Christmas, they where to met me here ten minutes ago. AH there they are." Harry finished looking past Sella and Strider, over to the door to where Ron and Hermione had just walked in.  
  
"Good day Professors." Hermione said to Sella and Strider, who gave her a smile and walked over to where Snape was at and sat down.  
  
"What did they want?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down in Jean and Katie's seats.  
  
"Oh nothing, just to talk." Harry stopped as Jean kicked the back of his leg. "Oh don't worry I know you're still there." Harry snapped at Jean. Hermione and Ron looked at him with blank faces. "Oh um..I let Jean and Katie use my cloak and map and well they're right behind me." Harry replied. "So let's go before they get caught." Harry finished.  
  
"So where are we going?" Hermione asked, she wasn't really happy with this, but she went along with it anyway.  
  
"How about that cave up by the haunted mansion?" Ron suggested.  
  
"That sounds good." Harry grinned and stood up, but stopped as Jean grabbed the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Harry Kate and I haven't had any butterbeer." Jean replied as Harry looked back down on the table. "So could you lay them on the table and we'll get them?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked around, then he grabbed the two mugs and laid them on the floor, next to Jean's foot.  
  
She bent down, reached out and grabbed them. She stood back up and handed Katie her mug and they both started to drank. The butterbeer was way better then they thought it could ever be.  
  
"Um damn that's good." Katie grinned.  
  
"Diddo." Jean added. "Here Harry." Jean said as she handed him both hers and Katie's mug.  
  
He grabbed them and put them on the table ignoring the looks from the others. Harry paid the bartender and they left. As soon as they were out of sight of the place, Jean and Katie took off the cloak and they headed through Hogsmeade to the Mansion. 


	10. Cool Mansions and Black Dog

:: Thanks for the reviews ^_^ and so here is the next chapter. It's sort of longer then the last ones, but all well I don't own any that J. K. Rowling does. ( did I spell her last name right?) JM ::  
  
****  
  
10. Cool Mansions and Black Dog.  
  
"God, look at it!!?" Jean replied as she gazed up at the mansion, then turned around, faced her friends and leaded against the fence.  
  
She looked straight-ahead and seen something that made her stop breathing for a few seconds, but then she realized what/who it was.  
  
"Um Harry, I believe there is someone here to see you." Jean finished looking away from it, up to Harry and pointed behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and a big smile came across his face.  
  
"Hello." Harry grinned as the others turned around to see a big black dog.  
  
"Oh hello Sirius." Hermione said to the dog, who nodded his head, turned around and started up the hill.  
  
Harry followed shortly after, then Ron and Hermione and finally Katie and Jean.  
  
"Well I guess we finally get to meet Sirius Black?" Jean grinned as she and Katie ran after the others.  
  
They walked up the hill to a cave and walked in. Katie and Jean were a little freaked out, because as soon as they all were in the cave the dog changed into Sirius.  
  
"Whoa that's cool." Katie and Jean replied as they watched Sirius change.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius answered.  
  
"Oh Sirius this is Katie and Jean." Harry said to Sirius pointed to Katie and Jean. He then turned to them. "And this is."  
  
"We know who he is Harry." Jean replied cutting Harry off. "It is a honor to finally meet you Sirius." Jean added looking away from Harry and over to Sirius.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the main entrance of the cave, which made everyone jump.  
  
"What was that?" Ron whispered a little scared.  
  
"Huhdon'tknow, but let me look." Jean replied as she grabbed the cloak from Katie and threw it on.  
  
Jean slowly started out of the cave, but she didn't get far, for Malfoy was sneaking around and heading her way. Jean quickly ran back to warn her friends.  
  
"Ah shit guys Malfoys just outside the cave." Jean screamed in a whispered to her friends, when she came back in.  
  
"Malfoy? What is he doing here? I thought he was in Hogsmeade?" Hermione said a little surprised.  
  
"I not quite sure, but um Sirius I think you had better change back." Katie added as Sirius transformed back and she grabbed the cloak, then covered herself as Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Well, well isn't it the Harry Potter fan club house!!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy.!!" Jean replied as she hit him on the back of the head.  
  
Malfoy turned around to see who it was that hit him, but no one was there.  
  
"Oh ok which one of you hit me?" Malfoy snapped looked back to Ron, Hermione and Harry, then down at the black dog.  
  
"No one Malfoy. We all were in front of you." Harry replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Malfoy looked at them confused, and then he realized that the dog was still in the cave, so he looked down at it.  
  
"I would watch it Potter, for lying with dogs and you'll wake up with fleas." Malfoy snapped, "But oh I forgot you already have." Malfoy smirked at Harry, but got a look of pure terror when he seen the dog start to snare at him.  
  
Malfoy slowly took a few steps back, but tripped over something that he couldn't see, which it was Katie that did it.  
  
He picked himself up and ran out of the cave.  
  
"God that was close." Jean said as Malfoy left and she took the cloak off.  
  
"Too close." Sirius said after he changed back.  
  
"It's almost time to get back." Hermione replied looking at her watch. 'You two had better be getting back to the school." Hermione finished looking at Katie and Jean.  
  
"Oh ok, it's been a plesure meeting you Sirius. I hope her see each other again someday." Jean replied as she grabbed the cloak and walked out of the cave. Katie said her good-byes and caught up with Jean.  
  
Quickly they walked through the village, and snuck back down into the tunnel. They ran back to Hogwarts, made it in good time. Jean looked into the corridor, seen that the close was clear and helped Katie out of the tunnel. Jean through the cloak back on and together they started for the Gryffindor commons room.  
  
Katie and Jean avoided Peeves and were only a few feet from the entrance, when they decided to take the cloak off. Which on their part was a very, very, very, very, very bad move.  
  
"Where have you two been?" A voice snapped behind them.  
  
They stopped right dead in their tracks they knew who it was that caught them, so they slowly turned around and looked up at a very pissed off McGonagall.  
  
"I asked you two a question. Where have you two been?" She snapped a little bit more louder.  
  
"Well Pro-Professor we-we-we we-re were do-down in the kic-kitchens ta- talking to Do-Dob-Dobby." Jean stuttered, choking at some point, looking up at McGonagall and started to tremble.  
  
McGonagall looked straight through them and was about to speak, but all of the Gryffindors from Hogsmeade stampede through the corridor. Katie and Jean threw the cloak back over them and followed the crowd into the commons room. The moment they were in the clear they ran up the stairs to their room.  
  
"God that was way too close." Jean replied as she Katie started to empty their pockets of all the candy and stuff they bought.  
  
"Totally." Katie grinned.  
  
Just then the door flew open and McGonagall stormed in.  
  
"I'm not through with you two just yet." McGonagall yelled as she caught sight of the candy the girls had dumped on the bed. "What's all this?" She snapped pointing down at Jean's bed.  
  
"Well um Professor." Katie was stopped as the door busted open again and Hermione came running in.  
  
"Professor, Professor Ron and Harry bought these for them." Hermione replied totally out of breath.  
  
McGonagall looked at her, then to Jean and Katie. "Thank you Miss. Granger. That explains the candy and tricks, but that doesn't explain why you two were down in the kitchens, and how you even found it is beyond me." McGonagall just looked at Katie and Jean even harder then before. "Well I'm afraid I will have to give you two dentition." She finished turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
Jean looked at Katie, she looked at Jean, and they both had blank, confused faces. Hermione watched as McGonagall left to speak.  
  
"Well that was close."  
  
"Yeah right." Jean replied as she started to sort through her candy.  
  
"Well let's just hope that we don't have to go into the Forbidden Forest." Katie replied as she did the same.  
  
***  
  
:: Hey what's up. I just thought of something I just realized after re- reading this, that in the book they call the forest the Forbidden Forest, but in the movies they called it the Dark Forest. Weird, well that they same with the first movie. In the book Ron never went into the forest until the second. All well they can't be always right. But I still think they should've put the sence where Harry almost gets caught by the Malfoys in Knockturn Alley. That's one of my favorite sences well besides the duel. GO SLYTHERINS ^_^ JM:: 


	11. Werewolves and So Called Dead Stags

:: Thanks for the reviews and I still think Jack should be her father. Sorry it deals with a story I'm reading by ZombieGurl98. It's good trust me it is. So um here is the next chapter I hope you like it and just to warn you it's a cliffie sorry *_* JM::  
  
****  
  
11. Werewolves and so called dead stags.  
  
That night Katie and Jean met Filch in the Great Hall, for their detention.  
  
"So um where is our detention?" Katie asked.  
  
Filch looked down at her and just smirked.  
  
"Well your detention is in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!?" Jean screamed that was the last place she wanted to go. "We will be with Hagrid, right?"  
  
Filch was about to answer when the Great Hall doors opened and Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Oh no, we have detention with him?" Katie whined.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood.  
  
Jean glared at him, she wanted to pouch his lights out, but with Filch right behind her, she didn't  
  
"Now calm yourselves. Don't want to be mad when going into the Forbidden Forest. Bad things could happen to you." Filch replied with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
Malfoy's face turned from anger to fear as Filch lend them out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Jean and Katie looked up at the castle; it was so beautiful at night. They never seen anything like it in their lives  
  
"Gouges." Jean whispered to Katie and she agreed.  
  
Hagrid was waiting by his hut when the group found him.  
  
"Here you go Hagrid, good luck with this lot, they're feuding again." Filch replied and heading back towards the castle.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Jean smiled.  
  
"So um Hagrid, what are we going to do in there?" Katie asked pointed towards the forest.  
  
"Well we have to go find a werewolf." Hagrid whispered to us.  
  
"Wer-were..werewolf?!?!?!" Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"Oh what's the matter Malfoy scared?" Katie taunted him.  
  
He shot her a very nasty look.  
  
"Shut up, for your information Holdread, I've had a very bad exasperate in this forest." He snapped.  
  
A cruel smile came over Jean's face and she got a good thought.  
  
"Oh what's the matter Malfoy? Afraid of Lord Voldemort? You scaredy snake." Jean said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Malfoy glared at her, for a few seconds they stared at each other, waiting for something to happen to were, they would attack each other.  
  
"Well let's go." Hagrid said braking Jean's and Malfoy staring contest.  
  
Hagrid started into the forest with Malfoy behind him. Jean and Katie followed shortly after.  
  
"How much you want to bet it's Lupin?" Katie whispered into Jean's ear and she started cracking up.  
  
Malfoy turned his head to them and just glared at Jean.  
  
"What? Got a staring problem Malfoy?" Jean snapped.  
  
He turned back around started running after Hagrid as they entered the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Jean and Katie shook their heads and followed after him. Since the fact that it was so dark, Jean and Katie couldn't see where they were going and so they ran into Hagrid.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"We're fine Hagrid." Jean answered, and then looked behind him and glared at Malfoy, who started laughing at them. "Shut up or I'll feed you to the werewolf!" Jean snapped. "You scardy snake."  
  
Hagrid helped Jean to her feet and then helped Katie.  
  
Jean walked over to Katie and whispered in her ear.  
  
"But I think Lupin would die, because of him being so spoiled rotten." Jean replied and Katie cracked up again and finally ended up bursting out laughing.  
  
Malfoy glared at Katie and then at Jean, he just stood there staring at them.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, take a picture, it'll last longer." Katie remarked as she calmed down a little .  
  
The rest of the night neither of them talked and thankfully for them, they never found the werewolf. So around midnight or so Hagrid brought them back up to castle.  
  
Jean and Katie said goodnight to Hagrid and headed back up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
The next day Jean and Katie told the other about what happened last night and about Malfoy, and spent the day hanging out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Monday was weird because Sella had a friend helping her and Strider out. Plus in Potion class, Snape was acting a little weird.  
  
"Um guys, is it me, or is Snape seem different?' Jean asked as Snape was telling them about how to make 'love potions'. Also who you can't make people love you, no matter how hard you tried. ::God don't I know that one. It sucks::  
  
Everyone in the class was officially scared as class ended and left Snape in his office.  
  
"God I feel almost sorry for him." Jean replied as she and the group walked down the corridor to their next class. "Did you see that look he had when he walked into his office?"  
  
"Yeah, it was almost as if was on the point of crying his eyes out?" Katie answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
That night at dinner, Sella's friend sat in between her and Snape, who never once looked up from his plate.  
  
"Ok now this is just plan weird." Jean replied as she 'glanced' over to the staff table and noticed Snape and Strider.  
  
"What?" Katie asked in between bites.  
  
"Well just look at Snape, he's like a zombie."  
  
"So that's nothing new." Ron added, grabbing the last dinner roll.  
  
"What are you getting at Jean?" Katie snapped.  
  
"Well. I don't know. It just doesn't seem right." Jean answered.  
  
Harry, who was lost in deep thought, looked up from his plate and over to Snape.  
  
"Well I think, it looks like he's in love or something?" Harry said finally entering the convo. (short for conversation.)  
  
"In love?" Ron choked on the dinner roll and had to have Hermione hit his back to get it down.  
  
"What ever made you think that Harry?" Hermione questioned, giving Ron his drink.  
  
"I don't know, it just popped in my head, I guess."  
  
"I know what's wrong with him." A voice replied behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Strider looking down at them.  
  
"Well what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um you see that woman sitting in between him and Sella?" Strider asked and they nodded yes. "Well she's been Sella's best friend since their first year and well Sevs has been in love with her just about as long." Strider replied. "Can you just keep this between us. That's something Sevs doesn't want anyone to knew, so yeah." Strider finished and left the Great Hall.  
  
"See I was right." Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jean replied as she hit him on the arm.  
  
Harry chuckled a little and returned back to his food.  
  
Jean gave him a weak smile as she looked back down and tried to eat again, but there was something wrong. Her stomach turned as she looked at the food on her plate and around her. The only place that made her stomach ease was the window behind the Slytherin table.  
  
Suddenly something caught Jean's eye; she looked over at it and almost fell out of her seat.  
  
Jean blinked a couple of times; she couldn't believe her eyes. Were they playing tricks on her? That thing outside couldn't be what it was. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. There was no way in this world and the next, but yet again there it was staring straight at her. It looked through her straight to her soul. It was so beautiful and looked friendly, so it had to be real. Could it? Could it be on of Lord Voldemort's tricks? No couldn't be, he's scared to death of Dumbledore and plus Harry would know. This was no trick, she was seeing it. It was right there as real as her and Harry. Who of course only a few months ago, she and Katie thought that he and his world was just a book written by a very good writer. So now she was starting to believe in a lot of things. Like that thing outside, it shouldn't be here. It or really he died 14 years ago. So now it was getting really weird.  
  
"Oh shit." Jean whispered, but Harry had over heard her.  
  
"Jean what's wrong?" Harry asked softly.  
  
Jean didn't answer, just left her right arm and pointed outside, never once looking away from the window.  
  
Harry followed her gazed and looked out the window. He couldn't believe his own two eyes. This couldn't be, it just couldn't be. It couldn't be......a stag.  
  
"....Dad?" Harry choked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
::He, he I love being bad, he, he. But um yeah, I had to end it there because I found out that it keeps the readers wanting more and plus it makes the story even more interesting to read. So I have to go. Till next chap JM:: 


	12. Slytherin VS Gryfindor

:: Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been on the computer to type for a while. So I'm going to put up a few new chapters for ya. So to pass the time read my other stories. My Kenshin needs a few and plus I started a POTC FF. It's pretty good. I mean Jeannette and the Jack Sparrow go after the Lost City of Atlantis. So I hope you like this one. JM Plus I don't any own from Harry Potter, just everything else.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12. Quidditch: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked she heard him say something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Plus Harry's face turned pure ghost white.  
  
"Oh um, it's just my scar. It's hurting worse then before." Harry answered.  
  
"Then before?" The other snapped and glared at him.  
  
Harry glared back and nodded his head.  
  
Jean looked back at the window but this time the stag was gone. Plus the feeling she had before was gone too.  
  
"Jean are you ok?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh what?....oh yeah I'm fine Katie." Jean replied.  
  
Jean let out a big sigh and turned her head away from the window to Strider, who was looking better then ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The month went be so fast that before they knew it, it was about a month or so before summer vacation.  
  
This was also the month there where everything that didn't make since, made since.  
  
The last Hogsmeade weekend, Jean woke up sicker then a dog.  
  
She managed to get out of bed and down to the commons room, before she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean opened her eyes to see a pair of baby blue ones staring at her.  
  
The pair of eyes moved and gave her a smile.  
  
Jean looked a little confused, but when she heard the owners voice she wasn't anymore.  
  
"Good Morning, or should I say Good Afternoon? You slept almost all day." Strider replied.  
  
Jean sat up in bed and looked around. She realized that she was in the hospital wing. She continued to look around until her spotted her friends. They were at the foot of her bed talking like no tomorrow.  
  
Harry glanced over and gave Jean smile.  
  
Katie noticed this and turned her head towards Jean.  
  
"How you feeling?" Katie asked as she and the others walked on either side of Jean.  
  
"Much better really." Jean replied.  
  
About a half hour later Madam Pomfrey let Jean go and they all walked down to Hagrid's for some afternoon tea.  
  
For the rest of the evening, everything went great, but when Jean and her friends were just about to leave Hagrid's hut. The door flew open and Sella, Strider and to everyone's surprise Snape, too.  
  
"Good afternoon Hagrid." Sella said with a smile. "Could we please have a word with you?' Sella questioned.  
  
"Well alright, I'll see you all later." Hagrid said and with their bellies full of hot tea, they left and headed back up to the castle.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Jean asked as they started up the stones steps of the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Whatever is it, it can't be good news." Hermione replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?' Ron asked.  
  
"Well simile really, Snape is with them." Harry laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Jean couldn't sleep, she tried everything she knew and it still didn't work.  
  
There was something strange about this night, something just wasn't right.  
  
Jean got out of her bed and looked out of her window.  
  
She looked up at the stars gazing at their beauty, but then something caught her eye.  
  
Jean looked down at the Whomoping Willow tree to see the same stag as before.  
  
She watched it for a few minutes as it walked just out of reach of the tree.  
  
Suddenly it stopped and looked up, straight into Jean's eyes.  
  
Once again the bad feeling appeared, but this time it was like an arrow shot straight through her soul.  
  
Jean looked away as Katie snorted and turned over.  
  
She shot her head back, but the stag was gone.  
  
"Gone.....uh weird. But wait.....why does that stag look so familiar to me?" Jean questioned herself, and then it dawned on her.  
  
Jean thought for a second about going over to Harry and telling him, but she couldn't. He needed all the sleep he could get. For in less than 4 hours, he' s going to be playing Quidditch and against Slytherin.  
  
"No I'll wait till after the game." Jean replied as she climbed back into bed and finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they all walked down to the Quidditch field and sat on the Gryffindor side. And once again Jean and Katie got some nasty looks from the Slytherin house. But of course that didn't bother them, it was the game that bugged them.  
  
Harry was being hounded again by Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy would fly up next to Harry and try to push him off his broom.  
  
After about a five hour match. Malfoy finally got caught and Harry grabbed the Snich and won the game.  
  
Once the Gryffindor team was on the ground and into the locker rooms. Jean, Katie, Ron, Hermione and a few others wanted outside for the team to come out.  
  
Finally after about ten minutes of waiting the team came out.  
  
"Way to go Harry." Hermione grinned  
  
"Yeah that was some sweet flying Harry." Katie and I replied smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks." Harry answered, blushing a little.  
  
"This cause for a celebration." Ron grinned.  
  
"We'll meet you all up in the commons room." Fred and George replied and they started up towards the castle, but not taking the same way as everyone else.  
  
"Well I can guess where they're going." Harry laughed.  
  
"Well come on let's go, I'm getting hungry." Katie said  
  
"Oh god Kate, you're always hungry." Jean added.  
  
"Shut up Jean." Katie finished as she and Jean stuck their tongues out at each other and started to act like they were fighting.  
  
"Ok stop it." Hermione said getting in between them.  
  
"Oh we do this all the time." Jean replied, then she caught sight of something behind Hermione. "Man now what does he want?' Jean questioned rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Him." Jean answered pointed behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around and watched as Malfoy walk towards them.  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy?" Harry snapped as Malfoy got closer and then stopped in front of Jean.  
  
"Nothing that deals with you 'Potter'. I need to talk to Jean......alone." Malfoy snapped back.  
  
"No you don't need to talk to me. I so don't need to talk to you." Jean snapped, getting right into his face.  
  
Malfoy looked at her very coldly.  
  
"I 'need' to talk to you." Malfoy repeated, firmly.  
  
"Ok whatever. I'll see you guys at the party in a couple of minutes." Jean said rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Come on, let's leave the love birds alone." Katie smirked with a stupid smile on her face.  
  
"Kate, if I ever learn the dismemberment spell, you're dead....on second thought. Katie start running." Jean growled at Katie and acted like she was going to jump her. "Katie I'm going to kill you." Jean screamed after her as she ran to catch up with the others.  
  
Jean turned back to Malfoy and glared at him.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What, what?" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"What did you want?" Jean snapped now little pissed at him.  
  
Malfoy looked around to see that they were alone, then he looked at her right into her eyes.  
  
He stood there staring at Jean, making her feel a little scared.  
  
Then finally without any warning, he walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and put his lips to hers.  
  
A second later Jean realized what he did and pushed him off of her and slapped him across his face.  
  
"Pig." Jean screamed and stormed off towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: Hey before you say anything, I wrote this when I had a crush on Malfoy. Well at least my Slytherin side did, but my Gryffindor side liked Harry. So yeah R&R Thanks. ^_^ JM:: 


	13. Under The Whompping Willow Tree

::Sorry for the very long wait on the chapters. I've just been very, very ,very busy and haven't had time to type anything up. Plus a one huge ass writers block. Well here's the next chapter so I hope you like it. I'll try and get the others up later. JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
13. Under the Whopping Willow.  
  
Jean walked up to the Gryffindor tower and walked into the common room. She was greeted by laughter and happiness. Every single Gryffindor was having a good time. Jean walked in, walked over to the couch and sat down. Jean was sitting there for almost 5 minutes until Harry walked over and gave her a plate, drink, then sat down next to her.  
  
"Thanks." Jean replied as Harry sat down.  
  
"So what did Malfoy want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, he just stood there staring at me and what even worse, is he kissed me." Jean answered him, sticking her tongue out as if she tasted something nasty, which she did.  
  
"He kissed you?" Harry repeated confused.  
  
"Yep talk about sick." Jean replied and then gave Harry a soft smile.  
  
Harry returned a smile and they sat there staring into each others eyes, until Katie, Ron, and Hermione surprised them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Katie smirked as she sat down next to Jean.  
  
"Nothing Kate." Jean answered.  
  
"Uh yeah right." Katie said nodding her head, "If nothing was going on, then why is he holding your hand?" Katie asked pointing to Jean's hand, which was on the back of the couch.  
  
Jean looked at her hand and seen another on top of it. She looked up at Harry, who was smiling at her. He looked at his hand, blushed a little and then took his hand off of hers.  
  
The rest of the night went great, they partied until around 3 when McGonagall came in and told then all to get to bed.  
  
Jean was the only one left in the commons room; she was still sitting on the couch sipping some butterbeer that Dobby had brought up from Hogsmeade. Jean jerked out of her dazed state as she felt another sit next to her, she looked up and seen that Harry was also still up.  
  
"Morning." Jean whispered.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Harry whispered back.  
  
Jean nodded, took the last sip of her drink, sat the glass on the table, got up and walked over to the window.  
  
Harry in turned followed.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just been thinking about a few things." Jean answered.  
  
"About?....Is it about what happened with Malfoy?" Harry whispered.  
  
Jean looked up at him and then looked out the window.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. I mean, why would he do that? What was he thinking? He knows that I would never, ever go out with him. He knows that I can't stand him." Jean said looking from the widow to harry and looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jean fell to the floor.  
  
"Jean? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's that feeling again. It's worst this time." Jean got up and leaned on the window seal. She looked out to see the stag again. "Harry look it's back." Jean finished pointing out the window at the stag  
  
Harry stepped to the window and looked out.  
  
"Is that the same one from before?" Harry asked.  
  
Jean nodded, then out of the blue Harry ran upstairs to his dorm room and came back a few minutes later.  
  
Harry had his map, cloak and wand. He ran over to the table and laid out the map.  
  
"Lumos." Harry said and a little ball if fire came out of his wand.  
  
Harry 'turned on' the map and jerked back in shock.  
  
Harry what is it?" Jean asked as she walked over to him and looked down at the map.  
  
She saw the words Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flinch and his cat in their offices. She saw Peeves messing around in the Great Hall. She looked all over the map until she seen something that didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Harry is that right?" Jean questioned, pointing at the map.  
  
Just outside the window of the Gryffindor Tower was the stag, but it didn't say stag, it said.......James Potter.  
  
"I don't know, it can't be, but he made it so it has to be right but..."  
  
"He's dead." Jean finished for him.  
  
Jean looked over at Harry, who was as white as a ghost. She walked over to the window, looked out and then looked back at Harry.  
  
"You know Harry, this so can't be right." Jean said as she walked back over to him, "But there's one way to find out." Jean finished, grabbed the cloak and nodded her head towards the window, giving him a wacky smile.  
  
Harry looked at her weird, but shook his head, grabbed the map as Jean threw the cloak over the two of them and they walked out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Slowly they made their way down to the Hogwarts entrance and down to the Whopping Willow.  
  
Harry kept looking at the map, the name James Potter was still there, but this time he was joined by two others, which totally didn't make any sense. The two new names were Sirius Black and Salazar Strider.  
  
"What? What is the bloody hell is he doing there?" Jean whispered, when she read the two new names.  
  
Then just as mysteries as they appeared the three names disappeared under the tree.  
  
"Oh no, there is no way in hell I'm getting near that stupid tree." Jean whined as she watched them go under it.  
  
"It's ok Jean, I did it before." Harry said trying to comfort her, which didn't work.  
  
"That's was because that stupid cat remember? But this time we don't have the cat to push that stupid little knobby thingy." Jean whispered back at him. Harry looked at her totally confused. "Oh sorry long story." Jean finished.  
  
They walked down to the tree, to see that once again they came from under the tree. They were acting as if they where waiting on something or someone.  
  
Jean gasped as she and Harry got closer and caught a glimpse of the three animals. One was the stag another black dog and the third a white tiger with black stripes.  
  
Harry and Jean slowly made their way into a dark corner and watched as five minutes later the trees of the Forbidden Forest started to move and out walked a werewolf.  
  
A second later a ginger colored cat came out the tree.  
  
"Harry look." Jean whispered to Harry pointing down at the cat. "Is that who I think it is?" Jean asked and Harry nodded his head.  
  
The cat walked over to the tree, which started to move, but it ran over to the side of the tree and touched the knobby thingy and the tree stopped.  
  
"Harry come on, before the tree starts to move again." Jean whispered, grabbing Harry's hand and started over to the tree.  
  
They ducked under the tree as it started to move again and disappeared into the dark tunnel.  
  
"God it's dark." Jean whispered as they started down the tunnel.  
  
"Lumos." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." Jean added, grabbing onto his arm a little tight, she was starting to get scared.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but just a little scared." Jean answered him.  
  
"Me too." Harry added.  
  
"Oh great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Another cliffy I know, R&R JM:: 


End file.
